One Good Turn
by Sioux99
Summary: Ashton and Gilmore - together?


One Good Turn

By Sioux

Fandom : The Bill

Disclaimer : Don't own the characters and not making a penny off them!

The noise in the function room of the pub was intense. Strobe lighting from the disco at the far end reflected on the ceiling and the walls, turning the smoky air into moving light and dark grey stripes, like a tabby cat's coat. Impatiently Luke dismissed the thought with a shake of his head. He'd had quite a lot to drink already but he didn't feel drunk, just irritated and frustrated with himself. He knew he'd feel better when Kerry arrived after her shift, she always calmed him down, but until then he preferred to stick with his own company; at least that way there was no chance of offending anyone else.

Carl surveyed the gathering from his vantage point across the room. He knew instantly that Craig would hate this party. But, what the hell, Craig could do with loosening up a bit. Silently he grinned to himself, putting his own imagery to the phrase. He allowed himself a few seconds to savour his memories. For an apparently uptight copper, Craig Gilmore revealed himself to be a wonderfully wanton lover in the bedroom. Skills Carl had been extremely pleased to discover and did not intend to waste by any means. Suddenly his private fantasy was derailed as he focussed intently on a figure standing in the half darkness at the far end of the bar. Luke Ashton and no sign of his pretty girlfriend either. Quickly Carl put two and two together. Luke and he knew a lot of the same people and this birthday bash was for an old school mate of theirs. Luke would most likely be waiting for his girlfriend to come off shift, just as he was waiting for Craig but Craig wasn't due here for another hour and a half. After the last time when they had arranged to meet in the restaurant and he'd been very late, Carl had decided to get here early and enjoy a couple of pints, he knew Craig wouldn't be drinking much as he was at work again the following day. Carl leaned against the wall thinking. He decided it wouldn't do anyone any harm if he had a bit of fun with Luke, even if he was so far back in the closet he was still in Narnia! It might even encourage him to face up to his sexuality. Digging in his jeans pocket Carl checked his supplies. For a few seconds he rubbed his fingers against the tiny resealable plastic bag. Coming to a decision he left his pint on a table and strolled off to the gents. Once in a cubicle he extracted the tablet from the bag and broke it in half. He didn't want Luke comatose, only suggestible. Leaving one half in the bag in his pocket he palmed the other half and made his way back into the party and straight to the bar. As luck would have it Luke was just finishing his pint.

"Hey Luke! Fancy seeing you here!"

Luke gave him a jaundiced look as he swallowed the last of his lager.

"Carl," he replied evenly.

"Listen Luke, I feel really bad about the night in the restaurant, let me buy you a drink?"

"You don't have to," Luke replied ungratefully.

"No, really. I'd like to. It was pretty unforgivable standing Craig up like that then I ruined your meal as well and you tried to protect me over Craig's car. I really am sorry."

Luke looked up at him. Carl did actually look sincere for once.

"What are you having? Same again?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, alright then."

Smiling Carl picked up Luke's glass and fought his way to the bar. It was so easy in the crowd to slip the half tablet into the pint glass. It dissolved almost immediately, the brief flurry of bubbles hidden in the normal head on the lager.

"There you are. Cheers!" Carl said, handing the doctored glass to Luke and taking a huge gulp of his own drink.

It didn't take long for the chemicals to start working. Luke's eyes started to take on a slightly glazed look and Carl could see his concentration was wavering. Moving around to Luke's other side and testing how far the drug had progressed through his system, he leaned down and said directly into Luke's ear.  
"I think we're in the way here. Shall we stand over there?"

"Fine!" Luke acquiesced happily, following Carl's gesture towards a more darkened area of the room.

Carl managed to catch Luke as he stumbled a little. It was purely fortuitous but fitted in beautifully. It allowed him to lean Luke against the wall and made it look as if they were wanting to chat. He leaned in nice and close so he could speak to Luke without anyone else hearing.

"Nice girl your Kerry," he began.

"Yeah. She's lovely," Luke agreed. "Didn't think you'd notice women though."

"Always notice them. Just don't go for them. Like the men too much."

"Men? Plural?"

"Not at the moment though. Craig's quite enough man for me."

"Glad to hear it," Luke replied, sarcastically.

Was that a little touch of anger in there? Carl wondered. This was getting interesting.

"So you like him as well?"

"No!" Luke denied vehemently.

Carl laughed, low and dirty.

"You don't know what you're missing!"

Luke gave him a filthy look and finished his last half pint quickly.

"I'll get you another."

"No. It's my round. You got those."

"Payment for your bird's dry cleaning," Carl replied, taking the glass.

This time he didn't rush.

"There you go," he said, pressing a fresh pint into Luke's hand.

Luke took it without a word.

Returning to their previous conversation as if it had never stopped Carl said,

"Yeah, Craig is quite something."

Luke didn't reply. Carl lowered his voice and leaned in close again.

"You should see what he likes to do when we're alone."

Carl waited for any rebuff, but it never came. A small smile curling his lips, Carl lowered his voice and started to describe in minute detail exactly what he and Craig had got up to in bed the previous night.

"He was bloody amazing last night. He had me so turned on I couldn't think. Teasing me for hours. Then he took me in his mouth. Those luscious lips of his, all pink and swollen, around my cock, licking and kissing and sucking me. Thought I was going to pass out I came so hard in his mouth."

Carl could see, intermittently in the disco lights, Luke's breathing speeding up. Oh yes, this was getting to him. Luke was really getting turned on by Carl telling him about being in bed with his Sergeant. Deciding to have a little more fun, before Kerry and Craig arrived, he continued.

"Then he licked me, all the way up my body. Sucking my nipples, kissing them. Craig likes that. He likes to see my reaction. Nipping my flesh, stroking my ribs….."

Luke closed his eyes involuntarily. The party faded away as he concentrated on the whispering voice, letting it paint obscene visions in this mind. He could almost feel the ghostly touches on his own skin. It was his fingernails which were gently scratching over proud, raised flesh. His ribs being caressed with hot, open mouthed kisses. The sensation of the tip of a tongue tasting him under his arm made him whimper softly. The voice was right, it did feel incredibly erotic. The tongue moved languidly across his collarbones, gently lapping at the beads of sweat collecting there. Then he could feel nips and butterfly kisses moving along his jaw to his chin. A warm mouth was descending on his. Luke opened his mouth to the lips against his, expecting to find the taste of Craig on his tongue. He'd never forgotten those few passionate kisses they'd shared in Craig's office. They taunted him and haunted him. Reminding him he was too much of a coward to admit how he really felt. A tongue touched his lips, imparting the taste of beer at first. Luke deepened the kiss suddenly desperate to taste Craig again. He opened his eyes abruptly, drawing back quickly out of the range of Carl's lips. For a split second disappointment that it wasn't Craig kissing him overwhelmed him, then his anger rose, boiling over and blotting out any other emotion. Carl looked down at him, momentarily confused. How had he worked out so quickly it wasn't Craig kissing him? He covered his uncertainty quickly and smiled.

"I knew you'd like it," he said softly and maliciously.

Luke pulled his arm back and punched him, but the alcohol and the drug spoiled his aim and power. However it was still enough to put Carl on his back on the floor. People quickly moved out of the way of what appeared to be a fight breaking out. Carl stayed on the floor as Luke stepped over him, his temper at breaking point.

Bastard! Carl Jones, the bastard, had tricked him, somehow, into kissing him. Getting him to think he was kissing Craig. People scattered out of his way as he marched across the room. He flung open the door knocking the man on the other side to the ground. He didn't even stop when a familiar woman's voice shouted,

"Luke!"

Kerry looked down at Sergeant Gilmore sitting on the floor, dumbstruck, and went to help him up.

"Craig, are you alright?"

"I think so," Craig replied, wondering just what had hit him. He got to his feet and opened the door into the room. Just inside he could see Carl getting to his feet as well and rubbing his jaw. A cold feeling of foreboding came over him. This had to be something to do with Carl. It had to be.

Kerry was looking across the road towards where Luke had disappeared. She was torn between wanting to go after Luke or staying with Craig.

"Think he might need some time on his own," Craig suggested.

"I think you're right," she replied, still looking across the road.

"Come inside and have a drink with us. He might have come round by then."

She smiled up at him.

"Thanks. That's kind of you."

Craig opened the door for her and followed her inside, fully intending to get the truth out of Carl before the end of the evening.

Once she'd calmed down at Luke's unexpected and precipitous departure Kerry enjoyed the couple of hours she spent with Craig. She still didn't trust Carl but he was entertaining and so was Craig now he was off duty. She even caught herself mildly flirting with him. Carl turned a knowing eye on her when Craig went to the bar for more drinks.

"Hands off darling, he's mine," he growled theatrically in her ear.

She giggled.

"He wouldn't be interested in me anyway!" she said. "You look after him. He's a lovely man."

"Yeah he is. Lovely everywhere," he added, making Kerry blush. "You never know," he continued, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously, "We just might be able to talk him into a threesome!"

She laughed out loud at that, slapping his arm playfully.

"Careful, I just might take you up on that invitation!" she replied, determined not to let him get the better of her.

"What invitation?" Craig asked, rejoining them and passing the drinks around.

"Dinner sometime," Carl covered smoothly. "I've been telling her what a good cook you are."

"Don't believe everything he says," Craig warned, "But you and Luke are more than welcome to come to dinner anytime."

"Thanks. We'll do that," Kerry replied, immediately thinking of ways to get her apparently homophobic boyfriend to Craig's for a meal.

Craig looked across at Carl seeing a bruise darkening his jawline. Carl lightly fingered the bruise, winced then smiled back at him.

Craig waited until Kerry had left to go to the ladies before saying,

"What happened?"

"Ah, you know Luke, he's a little hot headed at times."

"I only work with Luke, you apparently know each other better," Craig corrected him.

Carl grinned but didn't say anything further.

"Well, what did you do?" Craig asked directly, knowing his boyfriend's sense of humour could be considered warped at the best of times.

"My fault. I wound him up," he readily admitted.

"How? You must have really done a good job on him to get him to belt you like that in public!"

"He was in a bit of a mood. Must be his time of the month!" he replied facetiously, spotting Kerry returning from the ladies.

Craig opened his mouth to start asking more questions but then saw Kerry. He tightened his lips, settling for giving Carl a hard stare, promising himself to get the truth out of him later on.

Wearily Craig reached into his locker for his belt and began to fasten it around his waist. He felt like he could go to sleep standing up. Carl had been insatiable last night. Not that he was complaining but he would need an early night tonight. That's if he managed to stay awake through this shift. Damn! He had meant to ask him how he had wound Luke up but Carl had jumped his bones almost as soon as he had closed the front door after he had seen Kerry safely into a taxi. As a method of distracting him, it was very efficient!

As he was passing the PC's locker room the door opened. When Luke saw who was passing he directed a murderous look at Craig and violently slammed the door shut behind him.

"Morning Luke," Craig said civilly.

Luke glared at him again and strode away without saying a word. Craig looked after the departing figure with a sinking heart. He wasn't really in the mood for Luke's moods this morning. Sighing, knowing this was going to be a long, long day, he made is way to his office to collect his notes and start the briefing. They were three men down on the shift which meant he would need to help out on the beat at some point in the day.

Giving out the duty rosters was difficult to put it mildly. Craig knew he had a heap of work in his office to plough through and the only man on his shift who needed back up was Luke Ashton. For once, Craig would have been extremely happy not to see his handsome face all day, but fate had decreed otherwise. Silently they departed to a squad car.

The first three incidents of the day were fairly routine. Luke was fine with the general public but completely silent and uncooperative with Gilmore. The fourth incident was a complaint about a vagrant man, seen in the vicinity of a derelict building. Probably a squatter. Not usually a job for a two man team but the man had been talking to the local children, specifically little girls, causing fright and unease amongst the parents.

Craig parked the patrol car and walked up the overgrown path towards the boards which hid what had once been a front door. Carefully he stepped passed the loosened boards and into the darkened hallway.

"Hallo?" he called.

A slight scuffling noise from upstairs caught his attention. Vermin, more than likely, he thought to himself, motioning Luke to go forward and check the downstairs rooms. Craig moved quietly up the rickety staircase and onto the landing. A movement in one of the darkened bedrooms sent him carefully in that direction. A very young woman, holding tightly onto a small child, stared at him, then seemed to relax a little as she took in the uniform.

"It's alright," he said soothingly. "What's your name?"

She didn't answer just continued to stare at him with huge eyes.

"I'm Craig," he said softly, removing his hat and laying it on the floor. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He turned his attention to the child, a small, grubby girl. A wave of unpleasant body odour wafted towards him as the woman moved.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked the child.

She stared at him for a few seconds before replying,

"Jinny."

"Jinny. That's a nice name. What's this lady's name?" he asked.

Jinny looked at him scathingly.

"Mum," she told him as if he were mentally deficient.

"Oh! Mum. Right. Is your Dad here too?"

Jinny shook her head.

"He's gone 'way."

"Do you know where he's gone?" he asked.

She shook her head, becoming as silent as her mother. Craig looked again at Jinny's mother. She couldn't have been much more than sixteen herself. Jinny looked to be about four years old. He sighed quietly, pitying the woman for the life she must have led.

"Have you always lived here?"

Jinny shook her head again. He looked around at the room. They were crouched on a stained mattress. A couple of elderly sleeping bags the only bedding. Four carrier bags sat on the floor against an ancient radiator, the sleeve of a small, pale blue cardigan draped outside one of the bags and trailed on the floor. Evidence of a small fire was in the hearth. A loaf and a half bottle of milk sat on the floorboards to one side. Two packets of cigarettes and a box of matches were almost obscured by the loaf. He took a careful sniff but he couldn't smell tobacco smoke on either the mother or the child.

Jinny drew closer to her mother as she heard someone else mounting the stairs.

"We're wasting our time here Sarge!" Luke snapped as he got level with the bedroom.

Craig turned to glare at Ashton then he turned back to the woman and child.

"This is Luke. He's with me," he tried to reassure them.

Jinny pressed closer to her mother. Craig couldn't blame her, the angry vibes pouring off Luke were enough to put anyone off.

"Come on!" Luke said, turning on his heel and going back downstairs.

Craig could feel his blood pressure rising as he attempted to put a lid on his anger. He forced a kind smile out for Jinny then followed Luke downstairs and out into the garden.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Craig asked, keeping his temper with difficulty.

"We're wasting our time with those two. We're supposed to be looking for some pervert who's chatting up the local kids. Anyway, I didn't think talking to females was your forte," Luke finished nastily, turning away and going towards the squad car.

Craig turned him back sharply and shook him by the shoulders.

"What is wrong with you today? Just what did happen between you and Carl last night?" he asked loudly.

"Like you don't know!" Luke shouted back, shaking the other man's hands off him

"No. I don't know. All I do know is you are coming perilously near to being put on report for your behaviour so far today."

"And how are you going to manage that, Sir, without letting out why?"

"I'd love to know why you're like this."

Luke snorted in disbelief.

"Give you both a good laugh last night, did it? Did it get you off thinking about it?"

Craig closed his eyes reining in his fury.

"I don't know what you're talking about….," he ground out between gritted teeth.

"Your boyfriend didn't tell you he slipped me a micky last night, then? He seemed to be enjoying it when he drugged me up so he could kiss me, letting me think it was…."

Luke stopped himself before he completed the sentence.

"Drugged you? What did he give you?" Craig asked urgently, now more concerned, once more taking a firm hold of his shoulders.

Angrily Luke shook him off again.

"Why don't you ask Carl?" he snarled as he turned and walked away.

"Luke!" Gilmore shouted. "Luke!"

Ashton didn't stop or turn around. Gilmore muttered imprecations down on his head and on Carl's. He should have tackled Carl about this last night instead of giving in and letting Carl distract him so completely. Taking a deep breath he went back into the house. The unknown man was targeting little girls to speak to, so it would still be worth speaking to Jinny and her mother on the off chance the man had approached Jinny.

He climbed the stairs, not bothering to mask his movements. The woman was busy gathering up her and her daughter's meagre belongings.

"I need to talk to you for a minute. I need to ask you some questions," Craig said bluntly.

"Mum and me are going now," Jinny stated firmly, her little chin held at a defiant angle.

"Well before you go…."

Jinny's sudden intake of breath warned him a split second before something hit him hard at the back of his head. He'd left his hat on the floor so there was no protection for his skull at all. He pitched forward into the bedroom, holding his hands in front of him to stop himself falling on the floor. Pain exploded behind his eyes a second after the blow pushed him forward. Groggily he tried to get up, shaking his head to clear the buzzing in his ears. He didn't even feel the second blow against the right side of his head which sent him into the hearth and knocked him cold.

"Come on you!"

"You've hurt Craig!" Jinny gasped.

"I'll hurt you an 'all if you don't get a move on. We don't want any more nosy coppers 'round 'ere. He'll bring all his blue bottle mates down when he wakes up if we don't get out of here," the man said, dropping the length of wood he'd used to batter Craig.

He pushed Jinny at her mother and roughly motioned them both to go downstairs. Both scuttled past him like frightened mice. The man bent over Gilmore and went through his pockets. He emptied his wallet of cash, throwing it and the credit cards aside, then he tore his radio mike out of the receiver and threw both pieces down the stairs, hard. The receiver casing cracking on impact. Then he picked up the handcuffs. He took the keys to the car as well then returned to his perusal of the handcuffs. Blood was pouring across Gilmore's face from the scalp wounds. The man took hold of Gilmore's hands and dragged him across the small bedroom, dropping him on his back underneath the radiator. He secured Craig to the pipe, a metal cuff about each wrist and the chain between running across the back of the pipe. He took Craig's utility belt away with him as he descended the stairs. Jinny and her mother were waiting nervously in the garden. The man ushered them into the police car, grinning all the while. Seconds later they roared off in the stolen vehicle.

Luke stopped walking when he was several streets away. He was acting like an idiot he admitted to himself. And he did know Carl was completely to blame for last night. Craig certainly wasn't the type to drug his subordinates so his boyfriend could make free with their lips! He should have known better than to accept a drink from Carl, he knew what he was like. And he just knew, sooner or later, Carl would get Craig into trouble somehow.

He considered his actions and then turned around, retracing his steps.

"Three six two to three three," he said into his radio.

Silence greeted him. He frowned as he walked. It was conceivable he was in a dead area but all the same a prickle of unease ran up his spine. He quickened his pace then tried again.

"Three six two to three three."

Again, there was no answer so he decided to change his tack.

"Three six two to Sierra Oscar, are you receiving me?"

"Sierra Oscar, go ahead Luke," came the slightly bored tones of Sergeant Boyden.

"Sarge, can you raise three three, please? I can't get through to him."

"Roger. Sierra Oscar to three three."

Boyden waited then frowned. Gilmore would not have ignored a call from the CAD room.

"Sierra Oscar to three three. Come in please."

The two PC's in the CAD room lifted their heads at the continued silence.

"Craig, it's Matt Boyden. Come in please."

Still nothing.

"Luke, can you give me Craig's last location?"

"Four six Mulvanney Way. I'm three minutes away."

"Do you require back-up?" Boyden asked.

"Don't know yet Sarge," Luke replied running back to the house.

He rounded the corner seeing the squad car was missing.

"Sarge, I think the car's been nicked."

"Oh nice one!" Boyden muttered. "All units, possible stolen vehicle…."

Luke ignored the rest of the description in his haste to get into the house again. He slowed as he twisted sideways to get passed the boards and into the house. The first thing which caught his eye was the wrecked police radio at the bottom of the stairs. Cautiously now he ascended. He couldn't hear any movement anywhere. Allowing his eyes time to adjust to the dim surroundings he continued his stealthy progress. Before he got to the landing he crouched down. A dark shape lying under the radiator in the bedroom caught his eye. Going forward he suppressed a gasp at the sight of the blood on Craig's face and seeping onto the floor around his head. He checked for a pulse, extremely relieved to feel a fluttering heart beat at the other man's throat.

"Ambulance required, four six Mulvanny Way."

"Luke, what's happened?"

"I've found Sergeant Gilmore, he's unconscious. I think he's been hit over the head."

Stemming his panic with an effort, Luke forced himself to make a thorough assessment of Craig's condition.

"Sierra Oscar, can you send someone over with a pair of bolt cutters as well please?"

"Bolt cutters?" Boyden questioned.

"Yeah. Whoever mugged him has handcuffed him to a radiator pipe and taken the keys as well."

It seemed to take hours before Luke heard the wail of an ambulance getting nearer. Luke spent the time trying fruitlessly to get Craig to open his eyes. His utter stillness was completely unnerving. Very quickly, blending with the ambulance siren a police siren joined in the racket then suddenly he was surrounded by paramedics and other officers. Bolt cutters efficiently cut the chain, then the bracelets allowing the paramedics full access to their patient.

Luke was unceremoniously pushed out of the way, almost stumbling as he stepped back onto the mattress.

"What's his name?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Gilmore. Craig Gilmore," Luke replied mechanically.

"Craig. Craig, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?"

There was a mumble from Craig and a flicker of his eyes opening, but nothing more.

Quickly the two men strapped on a collar and wiped away some of the blood from his face, leaving red streaks across his skin.

"Craig, I need you to open your eyes again. Can you do that for me?"

This time there was no response at all. One of the green clad men pinched the back of his hand. He moved his hand away, again his eyes flickered open then swiftly closed again. Quickly they checked him over for other injuries but found nothing. Then came the complex operation of strapping him onto the stretcher, positioning his head between blocks to stop any unnecessary movement and then manoeuvring it downstairs. Luke followed just behind ignoring Tony Stamp and Gary Best's questions.

"Is he going to be OK?" Luke asked, standing uncertainly by the ambulance doors.

"He's got fairly serious head injuries. Are you coming along or not? We need to get him to hospital."

Luke went to clamber into the vehicle before Tony stopped him.

"Luke, we need to know what happened."

"I don't know what happened that's why I want to go with him!"

"Where were you? You were supposed to be with him!"  
"I was round the corner. I'll let you know if he says anything," Luke replied, shaking off Tony's restraining arm and getting into the ambulance.

The paramedic was reporting a meaningless series of letters and numbers to the Accident and Emergency doctor on the other end of his radio.

"…He's an IC one male, approximately thirty four years of age. Police Officer. Head injuries. E two, M four, V two."

A crackly voice asked,

"ETA?"

"ETA approximately six minutes."

The man went back to checking his patient's vital signs. He opened Craig's eyelids and shone a torch into his eyes.

"Damn!" Dave, the paramedic, swore softly under his breath.

"What is it?"

"He a friend of yours?"

"My Sergeant."

"That wasn't what I asked," the man remarked dryly, preparing to bag Craig.

"He's not a close friend," Luke amended. "What's happened?"

"His right pupil is enlarged," Dave replied.

"Which means what?" Luke asked.

"Pressure is building up in his brain on that side."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Dave's silence was eloquence itself as he fitted the mouthpiece over Craig and worked the bag methodically to assist his breathing.

Luke changed places and sat by Craig's head. He reached out the brush his hair off his forehead. The skin under his fingers was cold.

"He's freezing!"

"It's a side effect of his injuries. He can't control his temperature and he can't protect his own airway."

Luke continued to stroke Craig's hair gently. Dave looked up but kept his own counsel. In his opinion these two were perhaps a little more than 'not-close-friends'.

At the hospital Craig was taken out of the ambulance and whisked away so fast it made Luke's head spin. He went to follow the medical procession but Dave put his hand out to stop him.

"He's being taken for a scan then he'll be taken into theatre."

"Theatre? An operation?"

Dave looked closely at Luke, seeing the shock in his face. A little more kindly he said,

"The pressure in his brain is increasing. A neurosurgeon will be needed to sort it out before it causes irreparable brain damage. They need to move as fast as possible."

Luke sank down onto the nearest chair.

"He will live, won't he?"

Dave shrugged as he sat in the chair next to him.

"The quicker they can operate the better. I thought you said he wasn't a close friend?"  
"It's my fault he's like that."  
"What?"

"It's my fault."

Dave raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"We had a blazing row and I left him to it. When I got back about fifteen minutes later I found the patrol car had been nicked and he was handcuffed to a radiator in a house and like that. I shouldn't have walked off and left him."

A cup of coffee from a machine was thrust into his shaking hands by Dave's partner. Luke nodded his thanks and took a sip of the scalding brew.

"Is he married?" Dave asked.

Luke shook his head then thought about the question.

"You think we should contact his next of kin?"

Dave gave him a watery half smile and patted his shoulder as he stood up to leave with his partner.

Luke put the coffee down on the floor and put his head in his hands, trying not to think at all. He was sitting in the same position twenty minutes later when Inspector Gold found him at almost the same moment as an A&E doctor arrived to give them both a report.

Luke stood up to greet Inspector Gold. The doctor introduced himself briskly.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Asreem."  
"Inspector Gold, PC Ashton," Gina replied.

The doctor nodded at them both before continuing.

"Sergeant Gilmore is being prepped for surgery. There's a blood clot forming and pressing against the right side of his brain….."

"He will be OK, won't he?" Luke interrupted the doctor.

"We won't know that for sure until after surgery."

"Can I see him?" Luke asked.

"There's no point," the doctor continued, "He's being kept unconscious to reduce intercranial pressure, so he can't talk to you."

"Have you any idea what caused the injuries?" Gold asked.

"I'd say a piece of wood of some kind. We found some small splinters when we were flushing the wound."

He handed a small plastic bag containing a few bloodstained splinters to Inspector Gold.

"Thank you doctor. Keep me informed of his condition please?" Gina asked nicely.

The doctor nodded and walked away.

"I suppose we'd better try and get in touch with his boyfriend," Gina muttered to herself.

"Carl."

"What?"

"Carl Jones. He's been seeing Craig."

"You know how to get hold of him?"

"Not really but I can find out," Luke replied.

"Do that later. Now I want to know what happened."

Haltingly Luke admitted he had argued with Craig and stormed off, leaving him to be attacked.

"Do you think the woman attacked him?" Gina asked, leaving the question of Luke's behaviour for now.

"Can't see that happening. She was a tiny woman and looked scared of her own shadow."

"Frightened people can do strange things."

"I doubt she would have been strong enough to lay Craig out like that," Luke countered.

"And the old blunt instrument is usually a man's weapon," Gina replied. "Right, get hold of Craig's boyfriend, send a car to bring him here, then start looking at mugshots see if you can find the woman."

"But ma'am I'd like to stay here."

Gina turned an incredulous look on him.

"Ashton, you are already in a lot of trouble. Don't make it worse."

"No ma'am," he replied.

Taking a deep breath he asked,

"Can you let us, me, know how he is?"

"I didn't realise you were such good friends with Craig," Gina said, suspiciously.

"Well, I feel responsible," Luke prevaricated.

"Go on," she said not making any promises.

Luke went.

Returning to the station he found Carl's last address from the time he had been arrested for being drunk and disorderly and rang the number. It rang out for a long time but no-one answered. Then he thought about it. They may have gone back to Craig's place after the party last night. When he remembered the party he also remembered the whispering voice. His face flamed and his body stirred with an unwanted reaction. Being told about Craig's sexual exploits had turned him on more than he thought possible. He pushed the memory away and rang the number. It was answered by a very sleepy voice on the eighth ring.

"Yeah?"

"Carl? It's Luke."

"Luke?" Carl laughed softly. "Sorry Luke, only me here. But you're welcome to come around…."

"Carl just shut up and listen!" Luke snapped. "Craig's in hospital."

For a few seconds there was a stunned silence from the other end of the 'phone.

"Hospital? What happened?"

"We think he was attacked. He's got head injuries."  
"Oh my god! Which hospital is he at?"

"I'll come and collect you and drive you over," Luke said, his manner softening. Even though he would be a lot less worried about Craig if he dumped Carl, Carl really did seem to care about Craig.

"I'll be ready," Carl replied and put the 'phone down.

A part of a morning and afternoon spent looking through mugshots of young women did nothing to help Luke's state of mind. Around three pm Inspector Gold stuck her head around the door. Luke jumped to his feet.

"As you were, Luke. Sergeant Gilmore's made it through the operation. Now we just have to wait until he wakes up."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Gina nodded then checked her watch.

"Weren't you due off shift an hour ago?"  
"I wanted to wait and see what I could do here."

"Did you find anything?"

He shook his head.

A shout of 'Luke!' from the corridor galvanised him. Tony Stamp rounded the corner and nearly ran into Inspector Gold.

"Oh Sorry Ma'am. Luke, they've found the patrol car…"

Luke was running out of the station before Tony had finished speaking.

The car had been abandoned at the edge of some waste ground alongside the canal. It didn't seem to be damaged in anyway.

"Better leave the doors open for a bit," Tony said, getting whiff of mingled unpleasant odours from the interior. Luke was looking around for anything which might lead them to whoever had beaten Gilmore. A small pale blue garment on the ground caught his eye as it fluttered in the breeze. It looked slightly familiar. Without knowing quite why he picked it up the child's cardigan and then carried on along the canal. The path dipped down and then continued on, passing by some dilapidated wooden sheds. He walked carefully towards the sheds, some instinct warning him to be careful. The roof was missing on the first shed, but the second and third were reasonably intact. He pushed open the door on the second shed. Jinny and her mother were crouched in the none too fragrant interior.

"Hello," he said. Seconds later the light was blocked out and Jinny screamed once, high pitched and sharp. Luke dodged out of the way of his silent attacker. The man was shouting now.

"They're mine! Do you hear, they're mine!"

Luke pushed him out of the way, keeping out of range of the rotten planking the other man had picked up, and was using to try and batter Luke. Seizing a chance he scrambled outside. He could see Stamp and Best running towards him. Between them they disarmed him and got him on the ground.

"The little girl and her mother are in there," Luke said to Best

Best cautiously went into the shed, speaking softly to its occupants. The man writhed on the ground still yelling and swearing at them.

"Think we need social services on this one," Tony said cheerfully.

The man, woman and Jinny were taken off their hands as soon as they arrived back at Sun Hill. It would be a long round of questioning for someone. The man was refusing point blank to co-operate but that apart though, his responses weren't quite right. It didn't surprise anyone much when after examination by the FME he was pronounced unfit for questioning due to mental illness rather than intoxicants. Luke didn't get to find out much more before he was told to go to Inspector Gold's office.

"You wanted to see me Ma'am?" he asked after entering.

"Yes, I did Luke. Sit down," she said, sounding very tired.

Luke didn't like the sound of that. You got to stand up for a bollocking and to sit for bad news.

"Thought you might like to know there won't be any proceedings against you for dereliction of duty."

"Ma'am?"

"Sergeant Gilmore exonerated you of everything…."

"Craig? He's awake?"

She nodded, smiling at his reaction.

"He wanted to make sure I knew that. As soon as he woke up told me he'd sent you to check around the back of the house, then he was attacked from behind."

"But…."

"I'm taking Sergeant Gilmore's account on this one. I suggest you get off duty and go and see him when you can."

Luke took that for the dismissal it was and made his exit.

He changed quickly, left a message for Kerry and then headed off to the hospital feeling a lot happier now he knew that Craig was awake.

Almost cheerfully he made his way to the intensive care unit. Carl was sitting in the waiting area holding a plastic cup, tears dripping from the end of his chin.

"Carl?"

He looked up and then threw the contents of the cup at Ashton. Luke ducked out of the way of the warm liquid.

"This is all your fault!" Carl snarled as he threw a punch at Luke.

Two brawny male nurses hurried into the waiting area to separate them. Carl's voice was getting louder and louder. Two security guards rounded the corner and dragged them both outside into the corridor.

"You bastard!" Carl said venomously. "You shit! He's dying because you can't do your job!"

Suddenly his ire left him and he sobbed, sliding down the wall.

Luke went cold.

"Inspector Gold just told me he woke up and spoke to her."

"He did," Carl replied, wiping his eyes. "He told her a pack of lies to get you off the hook and she chose to believe him. About ten minutes after she left he collapsed and they had to put him back on a ventilator."

He sniffed and wiped his sleeve across his face. Just then the doors to the intensive care ward opened and a bed was wheeled out accompanied by a portable ventilator resting on the bed. The man in the bed was almost unrecognisable as Craig Gilmore. His head had been shaved, the rest of it was covered in bandages, his face was swollen and puffy and there were tubes everywhere. He looked terrible.

Carl put his hand across his mouth and started to shake. A nurse followed the bed but stopped when she saw him.

"Carl. We're taking Craig for another scan. He's probably going to need another operation quickly. You can go back inside and wait if you want," she added kindly.

Luke felt the ends of his fingers go suddenly cold and a buzzing noise start in his ears. Everything seemed to be receding away.

"Don't bloody well pass out here," Carl snarled in his ear, whilst he and the nurse helped him into the ward. The nurse paused to have a quiet word with her colleagues then hurried out after her other patient. A male nurse came forward and started to take Luke's pulse.

"I'm alright," he whispered.

"You don't look it," the nurse replied. "Lean your head forward a bit," he said.

A couple of minutes later a large mug of very hot and over sweetened tea was put into his hands.

Luke sipped at the beverage whilst Carl continued to sit beside him and stare at the floor.

"When did you kiss Craig?" Carl finally asked. "And don't bother lying to me either."

Luke sighed.

"A few months ago," he finally admitted.

"Where?"

"His office."

"Before he started seeing me?"

"I think so."

"Before you started seeing Kerry?"

Luke nodded.

Carl put his head back and addressed the ceiling,

"You are such a coward Ashton."

Luke couldn't deny it.

"How did you know I'd kissed him?"

"Last night. God was it only last night?"

Luke turned a confused face to Carl.

"You figured out way too fast that it wasn't Craig who was kissing you. The only way you could have known that is if you'd already kissed him and you were so disappointed."

"What?"

"Last night. I could see it all over your face, you were so disappointed it was me and not him."

"After you drugged me."

Carl shrugged.

"What did you give me?"

"Nothing addictive. Don't worry."  
"That was the reason we had a row this morning. I was still angry that you put something in my drink."  
"Oh so this is my fault?"

"Partly. I should have waited to shout at the right man, but I didn't."

"No, you left Craig on his own to be attacked. Have you even got the bastard yet?"

Luke nodded.

"Well I hoped you've charged him with everything you can."

"Doubt it'll even get to court."  
"What?"  
"The man's mentally ill. He's not even fit for questioning."

Carl banged his head back against the wall.

"Jesus!"

An hour later the nurse who had gone with Craig came back in. Carl stood up. She smiled up at him and said,

"Craig's back in the operating theatre. Another blood clot had formed which needs to be taken out."

"What are his chances?" Carl asked.

"About the same as before."

He nodded and returned to his seat. Luke got up and asked where he could find a telephone. He wanted to let Inspector Gold know what the latest situation was. She had kept him informed, it was only fair to return the favour.

Carl was dozing when Craig was brought back. Luke nudged him awake. They waited whilst the nursing staff got him settled then went and sat each side of the bed. If possible Craig's face looked even more swollen than the last time Luke had seen him. The tubes, if possible, seemed to have multiplied. Tubes snaking out from between the bandages on his head and a tube into his throat which allowed him to breathe, tubes into the back of his left hand and arm.

Carl started crying quietly again.

"I can't see this!" he whispered in anguish. He leaned forward kissing Craig quickly on the mouth and then hurriedly left the ward. Luke sat in the chair at the bedside not knowing what else to do. Craig's hand lay on top of the bedcovers near to Luke's. Gently and unobtrusively he brushed the backs of his fingers against the back of Craig's hand and continued doing so. His skin felt a more normal temperature now. After a time Craig's finger's twitched slightly. Carefully Luke held the other man's hand. It felt heavy and lax with no conscious control behind it. He continued to stroke his fingers and palm and the back of his hand. He had no idea what Craig would think but it felt soothing to him.

Many hours later Luke lifted his head from where it had been resting on the bed, his hand was still clasping Craig's hand. Gingerly he lifted his head, trying to straighten his cramped neck and looked straight into Gina Gold's eyes.

"You been here all night?" she asked, pointedly ignoring the hand-holding.

He nodded.

"When are you due back on duty?"

He consulted his watch. It was a little after five am.

"This afternoon Ma'am."

"Go home and get some sleep Luke. I'll sit with him now."

He nodded and stood up, swaying a little with fatigue.

Craig woke slowly fighting his way through layers of fuzzy warm cotton wool. Or that's what it felt like to him. He coughed to clear his throat which felt blocked and sore. Immediately a woman's voice held a straw to his lips and said,

"Here, take a sip of water."

Gratefully he sipped the cool water letting it slide down his throat, easing the tender tissues.

"Thank you," he rasped. "Where…"

"You're in hospital. You were attacked and you needed surgery."

"Attacked?" he questioned. Then the memory came flooding back, the woman and her daughter.

"Luke? Is Luke alright?" he whispered, finally opening his eyes.

"He's fine. You were the only one who got hurt," Gina told him. "How do you feel?"

Craig considered the question.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "Everything feels a bit numb, apart from my throat."

At that moment a nurse arrived at his bedside, having been summoned by Gina.

"You've had a tube down your throat to help you to breathe that's why it feels a bit sore. Would you leave for a few minutes please, I need to examine Craig."

Gina got up from her chair and left the ward to sit in the adjoining waiting area.

A few minutes later the nurse came back, her examination complete.

"You can go back now, but try not to tire him. He needs a lot of rest."

Gina nodded and went back to his bedside.

"How long have I been here?" Craig asked immediately on seeing her again.

"Six days. They've been keeping you unconscious and on a ventilator. This morning the doctor took you off the drugs and let you wake up naturally."

"Six days!"

She shrugged.

"What happened? The nurse said I'd been attacked and needed surgery."

"You got hit over the head. Good job you have a thick skull! We'll need to take a statement later, when you're feeling more up to it."

Craig cottoned on to her meaning immediately. They would need a statement so he wouldn't be getting any further information out of Gina before that point, otherwise, later on, it could be the foundation of an accusation of an unsafe conviction.

He nodded his understanding, already starting to feel sleepy again.

"I'll come back again tomorrow," she said, rising from the chair.

"Good evening, Ma'am," a familiar young male voice said.

Craig forced open his eyes.

"PC Ashton. What a surprise!" Gina replied, sarcasm in every tone of her voice.

"Luke?" Craig whispered, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"He's tired. He needs rest," Gina replied for him.

Craig smiled at the crestfallen expression on Luke's face.

"You've got five minutes," Gina replied. "I'll wait for you outside," she warned him pointedly.

"Thank you Ma'am," Luke replied, a huge grin breaking through.

He sat down on the other chair and automatically reached for Craig's hand. Craig was a little confused by this action. Usually Luke spent a lot of time avoiding touching him at all.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Jus' a few minutes," Craig replied, slurring a little. He really did feel exhausted. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luke smiled down at him.

"Kerry?"

"She's fine as well. She couldn't come to see you tonight, she's on a late shift."

"She's been coming to see me?"

"Quite a few of us have. Inspector Gold, Tony, Kerry, Jack Meadows, me."

There was a name missing from that list but Craig's eyes were fluttering shut against his will. He wanted to talk to Luke but his body wouldn't obey him.

"Go to sleep Craig. We can talk later," Luke said gently.

Before he slid down into oblivion, Craig thought he felt someone stroke the side of his face, hearing the rasp of skin against the stubble on his cheek. However, his face felt somewhat numb on that side so he wasn't altogether sure. Anyway, there was only Luke sitting beside him and he wouldn't be stroking his face, so it must be his imagination.

Over the following three weeks Luke came to see Craig in hospital every day, staying for hours at a time. Sometimes Kerry came with him, or another member of the station but the constant face every day was Luke's. Sometimes they read bits out of the papers to each other, other times they just talked or played cards, Craig forcing himself to use his left hand more than normal to improve his co-ordination with it. That was the only bit of brain damage he had suffered, a weakness in his hand which meant he couldn't grip things tightly or use it for any delicate work, but as he was right-handed anyway, it wasn't as much of a problem as it could have been. He still became tired easily but was coping with it very well. A dark fuzz of new hair was visible now the bandages had been removed, but the ugly scar on the side of his head was still covered over with gauze.

Craig was transferred to a general ward after two weeks, where he settled in well. Towards the end of the fourth week in hospital Luke noticed Craig looking up every time the door to the general ward opening. He was definitely looking for someone. Appearing to concentrate on his hand of cards, Luke casually asked,

"Have you seen anything of Carl?"

Craig frowned and paused before replying,

"No. I haven't."

Inwardly Luke was rejoicing, but he kept the emotions off his face.

"Are they still looking at releasing you on Thursday?"

"If the doctor thinks I'm well enough, yes. Can't wait to get out of this place," Craig replied with feeling. Suddenly his left hand began to shake and he dropped the card he was holding. Trying to pick it up only made the shaking worse. Frustrated he closed his eyes and rested the hand on top of his knee.

"It'll get better," Luke said quietly.

"When? After I get invalided out of the force?" Craig replied bitterly.

"No. If you work hard on your physio it will get back to normal," he told him calmly. " Do you want to play another hand, no pun intended."

Craig looked up at Luke and started to laugh.

"No thanks, not at the moment."

They spent the remainder of Luke's visiting time just talking about anything. It had been a long time since Craig had felt this degree of emotional closeness with another person. It also stopped him wondering what had happened to Carl. He knew he couldn't ask Luke to check up on him, given their mutual antipathy for one another. The few times he's tried to ring Carl there had been no answer, so he more than assumed their relationship was over.

Thursday afternoon found Luke eagerly anticipating Craig's release from hospital. He expected Craig to be as excited about getting out the place as he was but when he went into the ward his eyes fell on a very unhappy looking man, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Hi Craig."

"Hi Luke," Gilmore replied mechanically.

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I'm well enough to leave….."

"That's great! So why the long face?"

"…but because there's no-one at home to look after me, I have to stay in here for the next fortnight until I'm strong enough to take care of myself!" Craig's eyes were glittering with unshed tears and suppressed rage.

"What? That's ridiculous," Luke exclaimed sitting down suddenly.

"That's what I told him. I feel fine."

He couldn't think of anything else to say. He knew how much Craig had been looking forward to getting out of hospital and going home. An idea began to form in his head.

"It can be anyone who looks after you at home, can't it?"

"I suppose so. A moot point at the moment though."

"No. I can look after you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Luke. You have work to do."

"I can take some leave."

"You'll need that for your honeymoon."

"That can come out of next year's allowance."

"Luke it's very kind of you but I couldn't accept that."

"Why not? It's perfect."

Craig thought about the offer then thought of another way this could benefit him. He wasn't altogether comfortable with the thought of Luke living in his house, given his private promise to stop chasing him and let him and Kerry get on with their lives. But the hospital needn't know Luke was only saying he was going to be moving in.

"OK. We tell them you're going to be looking after me. Take me home then you can go back to your place. The hospital will never know the difference."

"I'm not doing that! I'll do what I say I'll do."

"Luke, you don't need to. Come one, this is perfect!" Craig said, sitting up on his bed.

"If we do this, we do it my way or I'll leave you in here to rot!"

"Luke Ashton…."

"We're not at work now Craig. Don't try and pull rank on me. You can put up with me for a fortnight. That is how long they want someone with you isn't it?"

"Yes, two weeks," Craig lied. It was actually nearer a month but he wasn't passing that bit of information onto Luke anytime soon.

"Right then. Give me your keys. I'll go and get my leave signed off and then bring some more clothes back here for you and then we can go."

Craig was very, very relieved to be going home. But even the relatively short journey from hospital to his front door, in Luke's car, left him white and exhausted, but he was home. Luke installed him on the settee in the lounge, switched the television on and gave him the remote control to play with whilst he made a grocery run. When he returned with bulging carrier bags he found the tele blaring away to itself and Craig sound asleep. Quietly he found a blanket in the airing cupboard and covered the other man with it, then dealt with putting the foodstuffs away and making a meal for the pair of them.

Luke left the chilli simmering on the hob and the jacket potatoes in the oven waiting for Craig to wake up. An hour later Craig was still fast asleep so Luke decided to tackle the chore of making up a bed for himself. He found spare sheets and a duvet and made up the bed quickly, then he decided to check on Craig's room. As soon as he opened the door he was so glad he had decided to do this now. The place looked like a bomb had hit it. Drawers pulled out and left open, the bed a complete mess, the wardrobe doors gaping and clothing strewn around the room. Given Craig's predilection for order at the station Luke did not think Craig was as untidy as this at home. This must be Carl taking his stuff and leaving. As long as Carl kept away from Craig Luke decided this was a small price to pay and he wouldn't mind tidying up this mess. He set to and put the room to rights then changed the bed as well, just for good measure. Checking on the bathroom he found that in a bit of a state as well so he cleaned the bath, hand basin and toilet then swept up the blizzard of talcum powder which had been liberally sprinkled all over the bath mats, lastly putting out fresh towels. Taking the old bed linen down to the kitchen Luke reflected he didn't think he'd done so much cleaning for a very long time, especially after Kerry and he had moved in together.

She'd been extremely understanding about Luke wanting to help Craig out for the next couple of weeks. He'd known for ages she had a very soft spot for Craig, in fact, he more than suspected, if Craig had been straight he might have found himself ousted from Kerry's bed in favour of Craig.

He put the washing into the machine found the liquid under the sink and set it going on what he hoped was the right program. He opened a bottle of wine from the supplies he'd purchased and poured out two glasses then went back into the lounge. He put one glass on the small table near the settee, picked up the remote from where it had fallen onto the floor and flicked through the channels until he found a film. However he found his attention wandering from the story being acted out in front of him. The light from the lamp cast strong shadows over Craig's face. His hair was shorter than normal and he looked to have lost weight from his time in hospital making his cheekbones more prominent. His eyes tracked down the curved of Craig's cheek to his mouth. Relaxed and asleep his well-shaped lips were slightly parted. Suddenly he could hear Carl's voice in his mind telling him again how talented that mouth could be. He wondered what that would feel like. Would it feel any different from when a woman sucked him? A twitch of interest from his cock warned him to stop thinking along those lines. Sternly he clamped down on his imaginings. He was supposed to be looking after Craig not using him as the star of his private little fantasies.

A few minutes later Craig stirred and woke from his long nap. Luke could see how disorientated he was when he first awoke. He put his glass down on the small table and knelt down so he was almost on the same level as Craig.

"Craig, do you know where you are?"

Craig looked around at the walls and then at Luke, no sign of recognition in his eyes.

"Shh, it's alright. Give it a few minutes, don't rush yourself," Luke told him putting his hand out to rest on the older man's shoulder. Less than a minute later Craig said,

"I'm at home."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Luke you don't need to stay. I can look after myself."

Privately Luke doubted that statement.

"Anyone'd think you didn't like me!"

Craig interrupted rubbing his eyes to give him a dirty look.

"Are you hungry? I made us something to eat," Luke said, ignoring the look."

"I didn't know you could cook," Craig said, getting himself into a sitting position.

"There's a lot about me you don't know," Luke replied, getting to his feet. "Do you want to eat at the table or in here?"

Craig thought about it then said,

"Table. It's easier to clean."

Luke picked up both glasses then motioned for Craig to precede him. As he was following the taller man into the kitchen he noticed how Craig either touched the furniture or the wall when he was walking as if his balance wasn't quite there. Craig was no where near as well as he was trying to make out.

Luke was ravenous and attacked his plate with gusto. Craig did his best but didn't really eat much. He pushed the food around his plate for a while then gave up the pretence and sat nursing his glass and staring into space instead.

"Is it that bad?" Luke asked, after a while.

"What?"

"The chilli."

Craig looked down at the plate looking like he'd forgotten he'd been eating.

"It's fine. Sorry, I'm not that hungry," he apologised with a smile.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Please. No, you sit down. I'll make it," Craig said when Luke got to his feet.

Slowly and carefully Craig navigated his way around the kitchen making the drinks and then bringing them to the table. Luke noticed he kept his left hand on his knee under the table afterwards. It was probably shaking, as it tended to do. When they'd finished their second cups of coffee Luke began to tidy the kitchen. Craig picked up a pan from the cooker which held the remains of the chilli.

"You made this yourself?"

"Certainly did. None of that shop bought muck!"

Craig smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't do it justice, then."

"I used to live on chilli and spaghetti bolognese when I first moved away from home, before I learned to cook something different," Luke admitted. "It can make you really antisocial!"

Craig laughed out loud as he picked up a tea towel and dried the pots Luke was washing.

The next point of tension came when it was time to get ready for bed. Luke hovered on the landing whilst Craig was using the bathroom trying not to make it too obvious he was listening out in case Craig overbalanced or fell. However, Craig completed his ablutions without incident, muttered his 'good nights' as he passed Luke and got into his own bed.

From long practise Luke woke at his normal time then remembered he was on leave, turned over and went back to sleep for a while. He was still up, showered, shaved and dressed well before Craig, who stumbled bleary eyed and monosyllabic into the bathroom quite sometime afterwards. Craig was obviously not at his best first thing in the morning. Luke sat downstairs reading a book he'd brought with him trying to be as unobtrusive as possible about keeping an eye on Craig. A while later Luke found Craig standing outside in the tiny garden, his left hand jammed in his jeans pocket. He left him to enjoy his taste of fresh air and put the kettle on. He saw he'd showered and washed his hair but hadn't bothered shaving.

They spent a pleasant relaxing day together, even getting as far as the park. Over the next couple of days, as the weather continued fine, they spent more and more time outdoors. As far as Luke could tell Craig was getting stronger and stronger. His appetite was certainly improving, even if his temper was growing less sunny. On the third evening Craig almost threw him out and told him to go and see Kerry. Deciding that he couldn't get into that much trouble for a couple of hours on his own, he took himself off. After a very pleasant time with his fiancée Luke returned. He hadn't been in Craig's house more than five minutes before there was the sound of a key turning in the front door lock. Luke and Craig exchanged a questioning look before Luke got up quickly from the chair and went to confront the intruder.

Carl was in the act of shutting the front door when Luke saw him.

"Luke! What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question," he replied coolly.

"Er, my boyfriend lives here!"

"Your boyfriend? Some partner you are. Where the hell were you when he needed you?" Luke shouted. "Nowhere to be seen. You buggered off the first day he was in hospital and you've never been near since!"

"Carl, I think you'd better leave," Craig cut in from the lounge doorway, before the shouting match got out of hand.

Carl looked at Luke then at Craig, an incredulous expression on his face.

"Didn't take you long, Lukey boy. Finally figured out which side of the fence you're on, have you?"

"Carl!" Craig said warningly.

"I'm here looking after him…."

"'Bet you're not seeing to all his needs," Carl said insolently.

"Get out!" Luke said, quiet and venomous.

"I want to hear that from Craig, not you," Carl replied sauntering past Luke and putting his arms around Craig then leaning in to kiss him hard, plundering his mouth. "I've missed you," he said softly to Craig, kissing him again.

Luke could clearly see Craig was responding to him, kissing him back and apparently enjoying Carl grinding his body against his, in turn pressing him back against the wall. Suddenly Craig pushed him away, breathing hard.

"Carl, I think you'd better go," he said, looking anywhere but at his ex-lover.

"What?" He turned to look at Luke then back at Craig. "Didn't think your taste ran to virgins, Craig."

Luke took that as the signal that Carl had more than outstayed his welcome.

"You heard what he said, now get out!" Luke snarled.

He got hold of Carl and twisted his arm effectively, marching him to the door and double locking it behind him.

Craig was hanging onto the wall with his eyes closed. Luke immediately took him into his arms trying to soothe him. Craig was about as responsive as the average ironing board.

"It's alright, it's alright," Luke whispered to him over and over, stroking soothing circles on his back.

"No Luke, it's not alright," Craig said finally pushing him away, too.

Luke was dismayed to see tears running down his face.

"Craig?" he said reaching out to touch him again.

"Don't, just don't come near me," Craig half sobbed heading towards the stairs.

Luke watched him flee to his bedroom in confusion. He knew Craig had done the right thing in telling Carl to leave. In his opinion that was something he should have done a long time ago. Carl hadn't been near him for the last month, so he was at a loss to understand why Craig should be so upset now. Slowly and whilst deep in thought he checked all was secure downstairs then went up to bed. He paused outside Craig's firmly shut bedroom door but couldn't hear anything. For the first time since he'd moved in, Luke didn't sleep very well at all that night.

The next morning Craig was more subdued than ever. He barely answered any of Luke's enquires and didn't once meet his eyes if he could help it. The weather conspired against them as well turning cold and very wet. Luke spent some time reading then did more than his share of the chores. He could sense Craig getting more and more angry but he couldn't work out what he was doing wrong. Towards evening, thankfully, the weather began to clear a little. Weak fitful sunshine illuminated the dark clouds and wet roads.

"Craig, do you fancy going for a drink?" Luke asked suddenly. "It'll get us out of the house."

Craig thought for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, OK. I could do with some fresh air. Give me an excuse to get rid of this as well," he added, scratching his beard.

"Thought it suited you!" Luke said without thinking.

Craig looked down at him, a strange expression on his face, then walked away and went upstairs to the bathroom. About an hour later Luke bounded up the stairs assuming Craig would have finished by now. He peered in through the half open door and saw Craig was still shaving, or rather trying to shave. Luke could see his reflection in the mirror and saw blood where he'd nicked himself in a couple of places. His left hand wasn't co-operating and Craig was obviously finding it difficult to shave one-handed. Luke shot off into the spare bedroom and fetched a wooden chair which he'd been using as a clothes stand. Without asking, he walked into the bathroom and placed the chair behind Craig.

"Why didn't you just ask for help?" he said.

"Luke, you've cooked and cleaned here today and most of the time I've just had to sit and watch."

"For God's sake Craig, you've just come out of hospital after major surgery. You need to give yourself a chance!"

Craig sat in the chair and closed his mouth with an audible snap. Luke took the razor from him and proceeded to finish removing his whiskers.

It felt very odd to be shaving another man. He kept the strokes slow and even, making sure he didn't nick Craig's skin again. The operation was carried out in complete silence. Luke found it was an oddly erotic sensation to be standing there shaving Craig. When he'd finished wielding the razor Luke swilled the soap from his skin and gently patted his face dry. Finally he finished with a peck on his cheek. Craig's skin felt cool, smooth and moist against his lips. Without consciously meaning to, he kissed his cheek again. Craig jerked away from him, then looked back at him with an expression on his face akin to loathing.

"Christ, Carl was right about you. You are a bloody prick tease!"

He got up from the chair and left the bathroom, slamming his bedroom door behind him, leaving Luke still kneeling on the floor at the side of the chair in absolute stunned surprise. Was that really what Craig thought he was doing? Unbidden, images of their time together in the last few weeks flitted across his mind. He'd been so relieved that Craig had survived the attack he hadn't been censoring his behaviour at all. He had been touching him, holding his hand, stroking his hair and face and now he'd just finished shaving him and kissing him. The realisation burst over him like a storm cloud. He'd been flirting like hell with Craig since the second he woke up in hospital, at the same time still expecting Craig not to reciprocate. No wonder he couldn't stop kissing Carl last night. He must have been driving him mad with frustration. He was already wound up because he couldn't look after himself properly then Luke had been heaping it on with sexual frustration as well. In this light he no longer had any trouble interpreting his continuous foul mood. Luke returned the chair to his room then lay on the bed, thinking hard.

A couple of hours later he had come to a decision. He listened for a few seconds outside Craig's bedroom door then quietly turned the handle without knocking. Craig was fast asleep, curled on his side, on top of the bed, bluish shadows of exhaustion showing prominently under his eyes. Just as quietly Luke shut the door and got his coat then left the house.

Craig woke to the ridiculous impression that his bedroom was lit by what seemed to be hundreds of candles. He shook his head to try and dispel the image but when he opened his eyes again the candles were still there. Instead of hundreds it was only four large ones sitting on the chest of drawers but he still couldn't understand where they had come from. A warm touch on the top of his arm startled him. Turning over in bed he saw Luke under the duvet, leaning on the pillow. He was naked from the neck down to where the duvet fell around his waist and Craig had the uncomfortable impression he was naked from his waist down too. A sharp frown drew Craig's brows together as he opened his mouth to protest. Luke put his fingers on his lips.

"No, no talking."

"But.."

Luke shut him up by diving in for a full-blooded, toe-curling kiss. Not letting Craig come up for air he then tried to undress him at the same time as Craig was trying to do the same. After fighting over the same button and neither of them managing to undo his jeans they both started to laugh, which made kissing impossible.

"Craig, just get out of those clothes and get into bed!" Luke ordered, finally free to unbutton Craig's shirt and slide it off his shoulders.

Craig didn't move.

"Why are you doing this? You're trying to make a life with Ke……"

Luke put his fingers to Craig's lips then followed through with his own lips.

"Shhh!"

In a trance Craig stood up and stripped, with more speed than elegance and then slipped under the duvet. As he'd suspected, Luke was as naked as he himself.

As soon as he was back in bed Luke reached out for him not giving Craig time or opportunity to object and Craig's lust allied with Luke's intentions. Craig didn't want to object. This moment was all that mattered now.

Luke lay on his back, Craig's head resting in the hollow of his shoulder, feeling more content and at peace with himself than he had for a long time. Making love with Craig was everything that he had imagined it to be; wonderful, wild and fantastic. His hand stroked over and over the soft fuzz of hair covering his head, sometimes encountering the scar in Craig's hair.

"Does that hurt?" he asked after a while.

Craig shook his head.

"More sort of numb really."

Craig lifted his head and regarded Luke steadily. Luke smiled back at him, his eyes shining, then pulled him so he was lying on Luke, chest to chest and hip to hip. Craig smiled when he felt the growing hardness between them.

"Are you trying to put me back in the hospital?"

Luke shook his head.

"I want to make love again."

"Oh really?" Craig asked. "I'd never have figured that one out on my own!"

Luke grinned back at him then threaded his hand around the back of Craig's neck. He'd learned at least one valuable lesson from his time in bed with Craig – he couldn't talk very well when he had Luke's tongue in his mouth!

Luke sauntered into the lounge struggling with his jacket.

"Going somewhere?" Craig asked from his armchair, where he was diligently practising his physiotherapy.

"We're out of milk, bread and washing up liquid," Luke replied finally getting his jacket on. "I'll go to the supermarket and pick up whatever other bits and pieces we need."

He leaned down taking his payment in kisses and caresses. Eventually he stood upright, deciding he'd better get to the grocers before they closed.

Craig was still having a hard time believing this carefree stranger was the uptight PC who had spent months and months alternately giving him the 'come ons' and the cold shoulder.

"I'll call round to mine and pick up some more clothes as well, I'm running out."

At the mention of Luke's home Craig went quiet. Luke wouldn't talk to him about their new found sexual relationship which led Craig to believe it wouldn't last past his convalescence.

"OK," he said quietly.

"Hey!"

Craig looked up.

"I love you!" Luke mouthed at him.

Craig half laughed and looked away embarrassed. Either Luke was feeling guilty or sorry for his present plight, neither of which was a good basis for any kind of relationship.

Luke frowned. Every single time he'd tried to say that Craig had laughed at him, not unpleasantly, but in a way which definitely said he didn't believe him. Or perhaps he didn't want to believe him, after the way he'd treated both Craig and Kerry. Thinking of Kerry brought back the feelings of panic he associated with the first time Kerry had spoke to him about them moving in together. He didn't relish the thought of telling Kerry about all this, but that was a conversation he intended to keep for another day. Leaning down again Luke tried to let his lips tell Craig how much he meant to him. Whether he succeeded he didn't know but after four days of eating, talking and sleeping together he really hoped Craig felt the same way he did about Craig.

For a long time after Luke left Craig sat in his chair thinking. Luke was a wonderfully responsive bed partner, he looked after him like the most devoted nurse and treated him like the centre of his life now, but he would not let him ask any questions about Kerry. Craig felt terrible about Kerry. He knew she cared for Luke and he knew she respected him, if she ever found out what Luke's particular brand of care consisted of she would be likely to request his balls on a platter! That was the only dark spot on his horizon, even his left hand was behaving itself and obeying his brain. A knock on the front door roused him from his introspection. His visitor was another, complete surprise.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Carl asked.

"It depends on what you want," Craig prevaricated.

"I only want to talk to you, you know, spend a little time together?"

Craig stood back to let Carl in. This was something he could well do without.

Carl was an expert in talking about nothing so Craig just let him chatter on without paying much attention to him. He did care for him, but not as much as he cared for Luke. Aware he had been asked a question but not sure what Craig said,

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Coffee. Do you want a coffee?"

"Er, yeah I'd love one," Craig replied.

"Sit still, I'll make it," Carl said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

Several minutes later he emerged with two mugs of delicious coffee. That was one thing Carl could do which Luke couldn't, make a decent cup of java. Craig finished his mug with relish, not really noticing Carl's calculating looks in his direction.

Luke clattered in through the front door, trying to bring in several carrier bags at once.

"You could lend a hand you know!" he shouted.

When there was no answer from the lounge he brought in the rest of the bags on his own then decided to check upstairs. It wasn't inconceivable that Craig had decided to take a nap in the afternoon. Nearing the top of the stairs he listened to the odd noises coming from Craig's bedroom. Quickly he ran up the last four steps and then checked on the threshold at the sight framed in the open bedroom door.

Craig was face down in his bed, the same bed they had made love in that morning, and Carl was quite obviously fucking him, his sighs and groans drifting out of the room and into Luke's incredulous ears.

Carl half turned, saw him, but then ignored him, returning to the task in hand. Not knowing what else to do Luke went back downstairs and sat alone and shocked in Craig's favourite armchair in the lounge.

Several minutes later he heard Carl descending. He was even dressed in Craig's bathrobe.

"Oh for god's sake stop looking so po faced! Craig's got healthy appetites like any other man. He likes sex. Do you expect him to become a monk just because you're here?"

"No," Luke replied quietly and very controlled.

"Look, Craig needed looking after for a while, you've done that bit, now it's my turn. Craig's a gay bloke, and you're not likely to provide what he needs."

Luke took a deep breath.

"I thought I was providing enough for him. I was obviously wrong. Tell him I'll pick up my stuff later."

Luke brushed quickly past Carl and left the house. Then the implications of Luke's comments sunk in. Luke had been sleeping with Craig?

A lot later on Carl got dressed and left the house as well, leaving Craig to sleep the sleep of the drugged.

It was well dark when Luke made good his promise to return for his clothing. Craig's house was all in darkness too. Luke was not really paying too much attention to this. He was focussed on getting hold of Craig and getting an explanation out of him. Luke opened the front door and switched on as many lights as possible, then he went up to the spare bedroom and packed his clothes back into his holdall. He collected his wash kit from the bathroom them noisily pushed open Craig's bedroom door to take out the various bits and pieces he'd left in there. Craig was lying in the same position he had been earlier. In fact he didn't looked to have moved at all. His copper's instinct coming to the fore Luke moved closer.

"Craig! Craig, can you hear me?"

Craig remained silent.

With an effort Luke turned the bigger man over. Craig's eyes didn't even flicker. Luke pressed his neck to check for a pulse, it was a bit slow, but there. His respirations were also very slow. Craig's appearance had all the hallmarks of a heavy dose of some kind of drug. Before he knew what he was doing he had picked up the telephone and dialled two nines. Before he hit the third one he put the receiver down and thought carefully about this. Carl had slipped him a mickey once and he certainly wouldn't put it past him to give Craig something. Hitting the speed dial for Carl's flat Luke waited.

"What have you given him?"

"Luke! You went back."

"Carl, if you don't tell me what you've given him I'll have the drugs squad camping out on your doorstep from now until the day you die!"

"What makes you think I've given him anything? Other than a good fuck, that is."

"I can't wake him up and his breathing is too slow, so what is it? If you don't tell me in the next five seconds I will call the police and ambulance."

"He doesn't need an ambulance! I only gave him a dose of roofies."

"Roofies? Rophynol? He is on other medication you fucking idiot! You could have killed him1"

"Roofies don't kill people…."

"..they can lead to respiratory arrest. You bastard! You drugged him up and then raped him! Is that the only way you can get someone into bed these days, when they're incapable?"

"He's my boyfriend, Luke, not yours."

"Was your boyfriend. If I ever, ever see you anywhere near Craig again I'll have you arrested on as many charges as I can think of! Do you understand me?"

Luke slammed the 'phone down on Carl's taunting voice and then turned his attention to Craig. His breathing didn't seem to be much improved. He gathered the sleeping man into his arms, not sure if he should call for help or not. Gradually, throughout the long night, Craig held his own until by morning his breathing sounded normal.

Craig seemed to wake up all of a sudden. He smiled when he realised who was holding him close.

"Morning. Did I fall asleep?"

"Not exactly, " Luke growled.

"Carl. Carl was here?"

"Yeah, Carl was here."

Taking a big deep breath Luke said,

"Carl slipped you some roofies then he raped you!"

Craig went completely still.

"Do you want a doctor?" Luke asked quietly.

"No! No doctor. Are you sure?"

"I saw him."

Crag looked at Luke in disbelief.

"Craig, I swear I didn't know. I thought it was consensual. It was when I couldn't wake you up I realised he must have slipped you a mickey."

Craig stayed silent for a few minutes then said,

"I thought I was dreaming. I thought it was you!"

"Sorry love, no it wasn't! Let me call an ambulance and get a doctor to have a look at you, then we can get him charged."

"No! No way. I'm going to take a bath."

"You can't you'll ….."

"Luke, there is no way I'm going to have my ex-boyfriend charged with raping me. For a start I can't actually remember it!"

Luke gave in, not knowing what else to do.

"What if he's, you know, damaged you?"

"Highly doubtful. To be blunt Carl knows what he's doing," Craig said bitterly. "Anyway one of the side-effects of roofies, is victims don't get damaged." Craig said, repeating aloud what Luke already knew.

Luke was on tenterhooks all the time Craig was in the bath in case Carl had really hurt him. Eventually Craig padded downstairs.

"You…"

"I'm fine. Luke as far as I'm concerned it didn't happen. It was just an erotic dream. Unless it bothers you?"

"What bothers me is the fact he's going to get away with this."

"Don't think my street cred is going to stand up to an accusation like this one, so just leave it alone, OK?"

Luke didn't answer for a long time then he slid onto the settee and put his arms around Craig.

"Whatever you say."

Craig smiled.

"Thanks."

Luke leaned in to kiss him, feeling rather chuffed when Craig didn't back away but instead went forward to meet him. Soon they were necking like a pair of teenagers on a first date. Luke undid the bathrobe and pushed it down to pool around Craig's waist whilst Craig was happily occupied removing Luke's sweater. Lying down on the settee Luke was more than happy to carry on slowly undressing Craig. Craig's hands were stroking him everywhere making sure his attention was in the here and now. Neither of them noticed when a blast of cold air announced that the front door had opened. It was only when a woman's voice gasped that they realised they were no longer alone.

Luke looked up and saw Kerry framed in the doorway, her hand to her mouth and her face a picture of total shock. Carl was standing just inside the lounge looking almost pleased with himself.

Kerry took her hand away from her mouth and watched as the two men scrabbled to cover themselves decently.

"Luke?" she questioned. "I trusted you. I trusted you both!" she burst out, raking both men with a searing glare. Then she was gone, the front door slamming behind her, hard enough to make the windows rattle.

Luke leapt to his feet.

"Kerry! Kerry wait!" He too tore out of the house, leaving Craig and Carl regarding each other malevolently.

"And then there were two!" Carl said into the sudden silence, a half smile on his face as he took in Craig's dishevelled state.

"Thanks Carl. Thanks very much for that," Craig shouted.

"My pleasure."

"Why did you do that to Kerry?"

"From where we were standing it looked like you and Luke were doing the doing."

When Craig didn't answer Carl raised his voice.

"Come on Craig, he's bi, always has been, always will be. Bisexuals always end up running back to the ladies. I'm doing you a favour before you get in too deep. Or are you already in too deep?"

"Carl just leave, will you."

"You know where I am when you've come to your senses."

"Oh I don't think that's going to happen, do you? Not after this afternoon."

Carl snorted.

"We've been much rougher together."

"I was awake on those occasions, not drugged up to the eyeballs! Get out Carl and don't come back."

Carl hesitated for a few seconds then walked out of the lounge.

Craig heard the front door close very quietly. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the settee.

About an hour later he heard his front door stealthily open again.

"I thought I told you to leave," he said without opening his eyes.

"When did you say that?" Luke asked coming around the settee and kneeling on the floor next to Craig's legs.

"Luke?" Craig asked. "I didn't think you'd be coming back here."

"You thought I'd just run out like that and leave you? For God's sake Craig, what kind of man do you think I am?" Luke stared straight into Craig's eyes then dropped his own gaze. "Can't blame you though. I've not been the most consistent bloke you've ever met, have I?"

"Not really, no," Craig replied gently. "I take it you caught up with Kerry?"

Luke nodded.

"I need to move my stuff out."

Craig nodded. It wasn't entirely unexpected that Luke would want to leave him and go back to Kerry. Trying to speak against the lump in his throat was difficult but at last he managed to ask,

"Do you want a hand?"

Luke nodded again. Then he put his hand on Craig's thigh.

"Do you mind if I leave a lot of it here, until I find somewhere to live?"

Craig was confused.

"Leave your stuff here?"

"If you don't mind."

Craig swallowed again, against a suddenly dry mouth.

"I thought you were moving your gear out of here and back with Kerry?"

"I don't want to go back to Kerry. I want to be with you," Luke paused and then looked up with stricken eyes. "Don't you want me now?" he asked in a small voice.

Craig leaned down and gathered Luke tightly into his arms.

Several hours later, sated, content and very happy Craig and Luke were still lying on the settee, Craig's bathrobe barely covering them both. Luke was stroking Craig's hair and face, drinking him in with his eyes and kissing him whenever he felt like it. Craig wrapped his arms more securely around Luke to stop him falling onto the floor, unable to believe he'd got his heart's desire.

"The bed's rather bigger and more suited to this," Craig remarked.

Luke shook his head.

"Don't want to ever move from here."

After a pause filled with mutual kisses and caresses Craig asked,

"Do you really want to find another place?"

"I need somewhere to live."

"I don't want to push you into anything but….. you could stay here."

Luke looked up at him, his eyes suddenly dark and unreadable.

"Are you asking me to come and live with you, as your partner?" he asked aggressively.

Craig swallowed.

"If it was legal I'd ask you to marry me," he said honestly.

"Go on then."

Craig looked and felt very vulnerable. This conversation was getting away from him and heading into very deep water, very quickly. Taking a deep breath he asked the most difficult question of his life.

"Will you marry me Luke?"

"For better for worse?"

"For richer for poorer."

"In sickness and in health." Luke lightly touched the scar in Craig's hair.

"'Till death do us part," Craig finished.

"Do you mean that?" Luke asked.

Craig nodded.

"Every word."

Luke carefully searched Craig's face, touching his eyebrows, his cheeks and running the tips of his fingers over Craig's lips.

"Yes," he breathed, softly kissing Craig. "I'd marry you. If I buy you a ring, will you wear it?"

"I'd be honoured," Craig answered thickly. "Will you wear my ring?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Luke said smiling a besotted smile at his lover.

Nineteen Months later.

"Same again Craig?" Gina Gold asked.

"Please."

"Won't be long I need to use the facilities first."

"OK," Craig smiled.

Idly he picked up a beer mat and used the edge of it to push the spillages of alcohol together into larger pools. He was so engrossed in his useless task he didn't notice, at first, when a woman stopped at the side of the table.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

He glanced up then looked properly before saying warily,

"Help yourself."

"How are you?" she asked.

"OK. I suppose. You?"

"OK."

"Congratulations by the way, Kerry. He's a good man, he'll look after you."

"Thanks Craig. Yes he is a good man. The best."

Craig gave her a quick smile. He still felt a little awkward around Kerry. He sat back in his chair desperately searching for a safe topic of conversation. As he moved Kerry's eye fell on his neck chain.

"Was that Luke's?"

He looked down at the gold chain which had flopped outside his shirt, and at the gold wedding ring threaded onto the chain.

"Yeah," he said softly.

She reached forward to look at and touch the ring. It was a plain and simple yellow gold ring with a tiny edging of white gold on both edges. It matched the ring Craig still wore on his left hand.

"Nice. Very elegant."

Craig nodded again, not trusting himself to speak.

"Sorry Craig, didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright Kerry. Think someone wants you back over there," he said, nodding in the direction of a man waving from the far corner of the pub.

"He can wait a bit," she replied. "I've not seen you for ages. You didn't come to the wedding and you did introduce us after all."

He smiled again at her. She hadn't lost any of her blonde good looks. There were perhaps a few lines of sadness around her eyes these days, but these added to her character rather than detracted.

"How are you really doing?" she asked.

"Good days and bad days. You know how it goes," he said, picking up the soggy bar mat again.

"Craig, why don't you come round for dinner one evening? We'd love to see you."

"You'll want some time on your own, you've not been married that long."

"Don't be daft! Why won't you come round? We keep inviting you."

He hesitated before admitting,

"Didn't think you really wanted to see me."

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't! Next Thursday, say you will."

Craig looked across at Kerry's husband. He waved happily then turned back to his drinking buddies and continued talking.

"Craig?"

"Alright. Next Thursday," he agreed.

"Lovely! About seven thirty. I'll see you then," Kerry said happily, getting to her feet. She leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Craig's lips, startling him a little, then looked into his eyes, blue meeting dark brown. "Despite everything I miss him as well, you know. You don't have to be alone in that. And I know he was much happier with you than me," she added generously, then kissed him again, taking her time over it on this occasion. A cough behind her made her straighten up.

"Evening Gina."

"Evening Kerry, Dave with you?" Gina asked with a drink in either hand.

"Yes, he's over there."

"Can I get you both a drink?"

"No, it's OK. We're in a round over there. Thanks all the same. See you Thursday Craig," she finished, walking away to join her own group.

"Yeah. See you Thursday," Craig replied, his voice a little husky. Surreptitiously he wiped his eyes with his hand as Gina was sitting down.

"So, have you thought any more about my proposal?"

"I don't know Gina. Don't think running seminars is really my forte."

"Why not? All you have to do is stand there and tell them about being gay and life with the Met."

"Why don't you get Gemma Osborne?"

"She's already agreed to it. Inspector Hill suggested you, and I support him. All of you know what it's like, what kind of prejudice you're likely to encounter and how you've handled it."

"Hill has only met me a couple of times. And what do you mean all of us?" Craig repeated suspiciously.

"Didn't you know Alex Hill is gay?"

"No. And he suggested me for this seminar? Are you sure it was him and not you?"

"Positive."

"Gina!"

"What? Hill knows a good officer when he sees one, he was very impressed with you when he met you."

Craig sighed. He had a feeling someone was getting hustled here and it wasn't Gina.

"Just a talk about this seminar. That's all he wants?"

"Yes, of course! Ah, Alex, you found us OK then?" Gina said standing up and holding out her hand as a tall, good looking, blonde man in his early forties walked towards their table.

"No problems Gina," he said, shaking her hand firmly. "Hello Craig," Alex Hill said holding out his hand to the other man. "Nice to meet you again. Hope I can persuade you to join us on this seminar," he finished, smiling broadly at Craig.

The attraction in Alex Hill's eyes was blatantly obvious.

'Bingo', Gina thought to herself. Craig needed this, even if he didn't realise it himself. He had survived the sudden death of Luke Ashton, his adored partner, after less than a year together. He'd mourned him for the better part of ten months. Now he needed to make a start on coming back from his self imposed emotional exile from the rest of humanity, before being alone with his memories got to be a prison sentence instead of a place of healing. Alex Hill was a gentleman, in every sense of the word, Gina had made sure of that before introducing him to Craig. Something more might come out of working with Hill on these seminars and it might not.

Either way it was a small step back towards the sunshine for Craig.

28


End file.
